Live Happily Ever After
by Rinalira Hikaru
Summary: "Andai cinta seperti kisah dalam dongeng dengan akhir hidup bahagia selamanya. Aku berharap kisah kita juga memiliki akhir yang sama." Pair: Levi/Petra Genre: Romance, Family, AU Status: Completed


Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin ©Hajime Isayama, merupakan hak cipta komikus saya cuma meminjam karakter

Pair: Levi x Petra

Genre: Alternate Universe, Romance

Rating: T

Status: Completed

* * *

 **Live Happily Ever After**

.

"Petra cepat kembali!"teriak Oluo. Air mukanya ketakutan saat melihat Petra terperangah memandangi Titan wanita yang begitu cepat memulihkan penglihatannya. Eld rekannya kini sudah mati dan tinggal mereka berdua melindungi Eren.

Gadis yang diteriaki itu entah kenapa bergerak lambat mengendalikan manuver tiga dimensinya. Situasi tim mereka benar-benar kacau sekarang. Sementara Titan wanita berlari cepat berniat menginjak Petra.

"Petra, cepatlah!"teriakan Oluo kini tak terdengar lagi di telinga Petra.

Semua berlalu begitu cepat, yang dilihat gadis itu terakhir kali adalah kaki raksasa dan tubuhnya yang ikut terdorong.

 _"_ Levi- _Heichou_..."

.

.

.

"Titan mengejar kita!"teriak seseorang seraya mempercepat kendali kudanya.

"Apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan sekarang? Mereka semakin dekat!"sahut seseorang yang lain.

Orang itu lalu menarik pedangnya, "Kita lawan!"

"Hentikan!"teriak orang lain menghentikan keduanya.

"Levi- _Heichou_?"

"Buang saja mayatnya"perintah Levi singkat. Kedua orang itu terkejut.

"K-kenapa?!"

"Dari semua ekspedisi yang kami lakukan, hampir tidak ada jasad yang kembali. Mereka semua juga sama"jawabnya, melirik tumpukan mayat di kereta kuda.

Mereka berdua bertatap bergantian, salah satunya berlinang air mata. "A-apakah kita harus lakukan ini? Kita harus membuang mereka semua?!"tanya salah satu dari mereka memeluk jasad itu erat.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain! Kita semua bisa terkejar jika tetap membawa mereka!"jawab rekannya.

Pintu kereta dibuka, satu demi satu tubuh tak bernyawa dibuang ke jalan. Semua melakukannya dengan berat hati, karena yang mati juga adalah rekan mereka sendiri. Tapi tak ada pilihan lain yang lebih baik saat ini.

Levi memandangi tubuh-tubuh yang dilempar ke jalan. Salah satu dari tubuh itu, terlihat seseorang yang dikenalinya. Seorang wanita, berambut karamel, melayang membisu. Pria berambut legam itu menatapnya lama, sulit diartikan. Semakin lama mereka menjauh, seluruh anggota tim _Survey Corps_ berhasil menghindari pertarungan melawan para Titan.

.

.

.

"Kau melamun lagi"sahut seseorang membuyarkan lamunan Levi. Pria itu melirik, Petra tersenyum.

"Aku bosan menunggumu memasak, lama sekali"ujarnya. Petra merengut sebal.

"Kita sudah setahun menikah, kau tidak berubah sama sekali. Tidak romantis"gerutunya.

Levi tidak menjawab, wanita itu menghela napas. Petra menaruh piring berisi makan siang kepada suaminya dan dia sendiri. Mereka makan bersama tanpa suara. Petra memaklumi suaminya yang tak pernah bicara saat makan. Tapi ada sesuatu mengganggu benaknya.

"Masakanmu ada bagian yang hangus"kata-kata Levi membuat Petra terperanjat.

"Sungguh?!"tanya Petra setengah berteriak, tidak biasanya dia ceroboh. Wanita itu semakin panik saat melihat Levi tetap memakan masakan Petra. "Jangan dimakan kalau begitu, aku buatkan yang baru"katanya buru-buru bangkit. Namun ketika dia ingin mengambil piring Levi, pria itu menahannya.

"Duduk lagi sana"perintahnya, Petra menurut. Keduanya melanjutkan makan. Wanita itu merasa tak enak hati membuat Levi memakan masakan yang hangus. Biasanya Petra tidak seceroboh ini.

.

.

.

Petra menghampiri Levi yang tengah santai membaca koran di sofa. Pria itu menutup korannya begitu Petra duduk. Istrinya itu memandang Levi takut.

"Ada apa?"tanya Levi.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu memakan masakanku"jawabnya.

"Yang hangus hanya sedikit, lagipula rasa masakanmu tidak terlalu buruk."

Petra diam sejenak, lalu berkata, "Saat memasak tadi aku sempat melamun. Aku merasa terganggu karena itu." Wanita itu melirik Levi sebentar, pria itu memperhatikannya. Dia melanjutkan, "Aku melihat diriku mati. Saat itu, aku bersama beberapa orang yang menjadi rekanku bekerja sama melawan raksasa. Tapi kami gagal, dan aku tak bisa menghindar dari serangan raksasa itu. Semua berhenti sampai disitu."

"Aku juga"ujar Levi, Petra sontak kaget.

"Serius?!"

"Aku dan banyak orang berpakaian seragam berlari menghindari raksasa. Kami terpaksa membuang mayat yang susah payah dikumpulkan. Salah satu yang dibuang itu ... "Levi menghela napas panjang. "Kau ... "lanjutnya.

Mereka berdua terdiam.

"Levi ..."

"Hm?"

"Kau percaya tidak kalau itu mungkin ingatan kita di masa lalu?"

"Entahlah."

"Bagaimana kau mati di zaman itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Kau sama sekali tidak ingin tahu?"

"Buat apa memikirkan masa lalu?"tanya Levi menatap istrinya. Pria itu merangkul Petra, mengecup dahinya singkat. Wajah wanita itu memerah. "Kau di sini, masih hidup bersamaku. Itu lebih penting daripada ingatan tak jelas bernama masa lalu"lanjutnya.

Petra memeluk pria itu erat, "Saat raksasa itu menginjakku, aku berpikir tak akan bertemu denganmu lagi. Lalu sekarang aku tersadar. Seandainya berpisah lagi, rasanya kisah kita selalu berakhir tragis."

Levi membelai kepalanya lembut, "Kita semua akan mati juga nantinya."

Petra memandangnya sendu, "Aku selalu iri pada akhir kisah dalam dongeng. Semua selalu ditulis _akhirnya mereka hidup bahagia selamanya_."

"Itu karena dongeng cuma rekaan para tua bangka untuk membohongi anak-anak."

Wanita itu bersuara lirih, "Andai mereka menulis _hidup bahagia hingga maut memisahkan_ ..."

"Ada satu yang tetap hidup selamanya"potong Levi.

"Adakah?"

"Perasaan kita, hingga maut memisahkan. Bahkan kalau ada yang namanya reinkarnasi, perasaan tak akan hilang."

Petra tergelak mendengarnya. Wanita itu memeluk Levi lagi.

 _Mencintai hingga akhir hayat, suka maupun duka. Andai manusia terlahir kembali, perasaan itu akan tumbuh lagi. Berulang-ulang kepada orang yang sama, selamanya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TAMAT**

* * *

Halo, saya Rinalira.

Salam kenal semua. Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca fanfiksi karya saya. Fanfiksi ini adalah judul pertama yang saya posting di situs FFN. Sebelumnya saya sudah menulis cerita lain juga, tetapi di situs wattpad. Fanfiksi saya yang lain bisa dicek akun wattpad RinaliraH_

Saya baru beberapa hari ini mencoba menulis cerita pendek. Sungguh menulis cerita pendek itu sulit banget. Bagaimana memikirkan ide, alur dan ending yang pas untuk jumlah kosa kata yang terbatas. Karena itu mungkin cerita pendek yang saya buat masih ada kekurangan disana sini. Tapi saya selalu berusaha menulis sebaik mungkin. Minimal editannya cukup bersih supaya lebih enak dibaca. Walau tentu masih tetap aja ada yang terlewat.

Akhir kata, kalau ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dari cerita yang saya buat tidak perlu segan bertanya. Bisa tuliskan langsung di kolom komentar atau ke akun facebook saya "Rinalira Hikaru". Kritik, saran, request juga boleh banget. Saya akan berusaha membalasnya xD

-Rinalira Hikaru-


End file.
